To Milly
by Shnee
Summary: A random Smut to my dearly loved friend Milly using the chracters from Define Love  Warning: this is a smut! repeat: smut! turn back if you have severe bladder problems!


To Milly! Smut

I peeked my head out of my dorm and snuck down the hallway towards his room. Hopefully he would still be awake.

I pressed my ear against the door to check no one was up and, opening the door slowly so as not to let it creak, I crept quietly into his dorm.

"Who's there?!" a sleepy voice yawned from behind the drapes of one bed.

I recognised it as his voice and I whispered back, "Hey, it's me."

"Amy?" he asked sharply. I heard him sit up in bed and suddenly the drapes were pulled back, revealing a messy haired young man wearing nothing but boxers. "What are you doing here?"

Before I could reply, one of the other boys in the dorm snorted and jerked awake, "Padfoot? What's going on?" I dropped quietly to the floor and lay on my hands and knees so that if my big brother were to get out of bed he wouldn't see me.

Sirius' eyes darted over to James' bed and he hissed, "Nothing you prat, go back to sleep, you're dreaming."

"Wha? Oh...okay…" James goggled. I heard a thud and presumed that he had fallen back onto his bed asleep.

"Sorry," Sirius smiled apologetically at me.

I smiled and crawled towards the end of his bed until I was centimetres away from his face. "It's alright," I whispered, feeling shivers go up and down my spine as Sirius' soft breath caressed my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to me. I felt his hands surround my waist and I smiled.

"I missed you, I hate this stupid pretend thing," I told him. "I can't even speak to you during the day without people getting suspicious."

"I know, I hate it too," Sirius said sympathetically, kissing my forehead affectionately. "But if James found out he'd have both our heads."

I pouted, knowing that Sirius was right; if James found out that his little sister was dating his best friend he would slaughter Sirius. I brought my hand up and began twirling Sirius' soft black hair around my fingers and pouted again, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to pass you in the corridors and not jump on you?"

Sirius smiled mischievously at me, "You can talk, you just have to look so gorgeous constantly, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Only for you, Padfoot."

I noticed Sirius was staring at me with a blazing look that I had never seen before, and the humour evaporated immediately. His grey eyes bore into me with such intensity that I felt myself go weak at the knees; every time he looked at me I felt he could see into my soul.

The lust that had built up in me for the past few days was crying out for victory and I closed the distance between us. The seconds Sirius' lips met mine I melted into the kiss and sighed with pleasure. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip while his fingers played with my black hair. I opened my mouth wider, welcoming Sirius in.

I moaned as the kiss became deeper and I wrapped my arms around Sirius' neck. I pushed myself against him, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. Sirius' grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me beyond his drapes, allowing himself to fall backwards onto his pillow.

I broke the kiss and looked down at Sirius, panting slightly. I snatched his wand from his bedside cabinet and drew the drapes closed with it, before putting a silencing charm on them so that no one would disturb us. As I sat Sirius' wand back on his cabinet he grinned up at me and whispered, "Good thinking."

"Why thank you, Mr Black," I smiled playfully at him and dove once more into his mouth. I leaned sideways and Sirius crawled on top of me. Our legs tangled together, and as our kiss became more urgent, my fingers raked through his hair, I felt my whole body begin to heat up.

Quickly breaking the kiss, I ripped off my robe and threw it to the side of the bed, before joining my lips with Sirius' once more.

"Wait," Sirius pulled away and I looked up at him questionably. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled lovingly up at him; how could I go six years knowing this boy without realising how sweet he is? I kissed his lips softly, inserting all my love and passion into that kiss so that when Sirius pulled away again, he was panting. "I take that as a yes?" He smiled.

I grinned up at him.

Sirius' hands found their way to the hem of my strapped top and lifted it up and over me. As he drew circles around my belly button, I felt my breath hitch in my throat and a burning desire lit up inside me. Attaching my lips to Sirius', I whipped my bottoms off my legs and threw them in a random direction, not wanting to see them again until my desire was satisfied.

Sirius' fingers traced tiny circles all the way down to my pants, or what I'm sure he thought were pants. He smirked up at me and I rolled my eyes. Covering his fingers with mine, I nudged the band of my boxers down, they passed my thighs, my knees, my shins, until all at once my legs were bare.

"What? It's not like he misses them! He didn't even get to use them!" I smiled playfully up at Sirius, who grinned back.

Feeling that if I didn't get those damn boxers off Sirius then the world would end; I grabbed hold of them and whipped them off him. He smirked down at me and I knew he was thinking of some smart remark, but obviously he knew that if he said what he was thinking, our little play time would end right there.

Sirius brought his hand up and stroked my cheek tenderly, and whispered softly in my ear, "I love you."

I kissed his lips once more and whispered back, "I love you too."

Nervously, as though he was debating with himself whether to do this or not, Sirius secured his position above me and, like a gentle wave washing up on a beach, he eased into me.

Sirius began to move very slowly, as though teasing me, and with every gentle push I felt something flicker into life within me. I wrapped my arms around Sirius' neck and pushed further onto him, moaning with pleasure to let him know that he was doing things perfectly. I let my head fall back and arched my back into him as the thrust of Sirius' hips quickened and his hands found their way around my waist and held me closer. He began to kiss butterflies along my jaw line and gradually down my neck, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I felt my legs link instinctively together with Sirius' and I began thrusting my hips faster and faster as the heat between us grew to a point of explosion.

I felt a scream hover in my throat before something snapped inside me and my scream hit the hot air. Sirius' mouth quickly covered mine to muffle my screams, but I couldn't ignore the pressure that was building up inside me at an unavoidable rate. I thrust my hips one last time and, feeling my orgasm begin to decrease, I loosened my grip on Sirius' neck and sank back onto the bed feeling finally satisfied.

Sirius followed soon after, his breath ragged and his naked body hot and sweaty. I shuffled over a little so that Sirius could lie flat on his back, and I cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arm around my damp body. I rested my head on Sirius' chest and sighed. Sirius linked my hand with his and rested our hands on his chest.

My eyes began to droop and I felt myself becoming heavier. Just as my eyes slid closed and I slipped into dreamland, I heard Sirius whisper, "I love you Amy."

SSSSSSS

"Amy…"

I mumbled something inaudible and snuggled closer to a very comfortable object. My pillow had never felt _this _comfortable. And it was a very good source of heat. I readjusted my head so that it fit perfectly with a certain hard part of my pillow and continued dreaming about Sirius.

"Amy, you have to get up," Sirius stroked my cheek tenderly and smiled down at me.

"Mmm?" I mumbled. "What is it?"

"Amy, it's almost sunrise, you have to get up," Sirius whispered.

I opened my sleepy eyes and smiled when I saw Sirius beside me, "Morning…"

"Morning," he smiled, kissing my nose. "You have to get up and back to your dormitory before James discovers you."

With one big bang I came crashing back down to Earth. Of course, I was in my big brother's dorm with his best friend. I sat up sharply, my eyes scanning the confined space of Sirius' bed for all my clothes.

Sirius waved something in my face, smirking and showing off my boxers that he had found by the bed, "Shall I give you these or shall I just give them back to James?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling a blush creep onto my face. "You'll give them to me," I told him sharply, grabbing the boxers and slipping them on. "Right, where are the rest of my pyjamas?"

Sirius reached down the side of his bed and produced my robe and my pyjama bottoms. "Ah, good," I smiled, and then noticed my white strapped top hanging on the corner of the bedpost. I gathered my clothes and stood up on the bed, stretching up to grab my top. Finally getting a hold of it, I slipped it over my head and turned to face Sirius, who was smiling at me with a very dazed expression.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow when he shrugged innocently. "Merlin, you think you'd have had enough to go on after last night."

Sirius laughed and, slipping his hand in mine, pulled me down to meet him. I abandoned my clothes on the bed and allowed myself to get lost in Sirius' powerful grey eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

I blushed and swatted him lightly on the shoulder, "You're just saying that so that I'll have to say you're hot too. Which you are, by the way."

Sirius grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips. He sighed heavily, "I wish you didn't have to go."

I brought my hand up and began playing with his hair again, "Me too, but unless we tell James some time soon I'm afraid I can't spend morning afters with you."

Sirius chuckled pathetically and took my hand in his; he lifted it to his lips and kissed it, before resting his cheek in my palm.

We both darted to attention when we heard the ruffling of bed covers and a boy groan. I heard footsteps on the carpet and my heartbeat sped up immensely; I hoped to Merlin James didn't come anywhere near Sirius' bed.

Sirius sighed with relief when we heard the shower turn on and the bathroom door lock. "You've got to go," Sirius told me, the nervousness evident in his voice.

I quickly shoved on my bottoms and threw on my robe and, slipping threw the hangings, I gave Sirius one last kiss and hurried out the room.

**The End!! –Okay so this is dedicated to Milly and is just some random Smut to prove I love her more so ::sticks tongue out:: hope you squirm! Read and Review! Xx **


End file.
